


I'm not Stiles anymore. I'm Thomas

by Newtmas003



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtmas003/pseuds/Newtmas003
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL CREDITS GO TO JAMES DASHNER AND JEFF DAVIS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ/WATCHED ALL MAZE RUNNER MOVIES OR TEEN WOLF SEASON 3 AND UP!(I suck at summaries and titles so the actual book will probs be better)When Stiles disappeared one night the pack searched for weeks, months even before they slowly started to lose hope in ever seeing their friend again.Meanwhile Thomas/Stiles was fighting for the lives of him and his friends in a epic battle against W.I.C.K.E.D which they won but not without a few casualties. (Psh me kill Newt? in this story? Never) After months in the safe haven they were "rescued" by the FBI and Thomas with some of his other Gladers returned to Beacon Hills with no memories of life before the glade.Scott tries his best to get to Stiles he wants to find the same sarcastic goofball of his best friend but instead all he's greeted with is someone who he doesn't even recognize. He's not the same person he was when he disappeared.He's not Stiles Stilinski anymore. He's Thomas, leader of the Gladers.
Relationships: Aris Jones/Minho (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Part One

It had been almost a year since that night. When Stiles and Scott got into their huge argument about Donovan and Stiles had driven away. A couple days later when he found out that Theo had been lying and that it was in self defense he felt terrible about the things he has said to Stiles. 

So he had gone over to his house to apologize. Only when he knocked on the door the Sheriff answered. "Stiles is that...oh hey Scott." I look at him confused. "Where's Stiles?" I ask him and he just shakes his head. "I haven't seen him in a couple days I just assumed he was with one of you guys but..." Stiles is missing? I take out my phone and call Derek. 

"Hey Derek."

"What happened?" Is all Derek says of course he knows somethings wrong its Derek. 

"It's Stiles he's missing." Silence on the other end.

"Where are you?" he finally asks

"Sheriffs house." 

"Be there in 5." 

He hangs up. I look up at the Sheriff. "Don't worry we're going to find him I mean if anyone can go missing for over 48 hours and turn up fine it's Stiles." The Sheriff smiled at that slightly. I hear Derek approaching...Wow that was fast.

Derek turns to look at the Sheriff. "I need one of his shirts." The Sheriff looks confused for a second before remembering the whole werewolf scent track thing. "Wait here." He doesn't want to seem to let us inside for some reason. I glance at Derek. "He's going to be fine right?" Derek looks at me. "I don't know." Before turning back to the Sheriff who was back at the doorway. Derek held out his hand and the Sheriff placed Stiles shirt in his hand. Derek sniffed it then handed it to me. I sniffed it as well finding his scent. I pass it back to the Sheriff. "You find my boy ok?" I only nod before Derek and I both take off following his scent. 

His scent takes us all the way near the edge of town. I see it before Derek and point it out. It's Stiles jeep on the side of the road. Passenger and Driver side door open. We approach the car slowly. Derek looks inside the jeep and pulls out Stiles wallet, phone and his car keys. He would not leave any of those behind willingly. "Do you smell that?" Derek looks up and inhales. I move away from the jeep slowly not the way we came but the other way and Derek follows. Stiles scent grows weaker and weaker until it just vanishes. His scent is gone and so is he.

Present Day. 

I'm a wreck and so is the rest of the pack although we try not to show it. Stiles has been gone almost a full year so that means he's probably dead. My brother and best friend is dead. Lydia acts like she's perfectly fine but I can see what Stiles disappearance did to her. She has dark bags under her eyes and when she smiles it never reaches her eyes, not anymore. Malia...Malia is off searching for Stiles or that's what she told me she was doing the last time I spoke to her which was about a month ago. Derek's....Derek I guess he's fine but I know that somewhere deep down he really cared for Stiles. We all did. 

Liam and Kira are doing better then the rest of us are but not by much. Liam's focusing on lacrosse and school most of the time but he's still there to help us out when we need it. Kira spends the majority of every day trying to cheer me up. I appreciate her efforts but without Stiles it's like there's this hole in my chest and every day he doesn't show up it get's bigger and bigger. 

My last words to him...I think about those a lot. I regret them the most I called him a killer. I believed Theo over Stiles and I still can't believe I actually did that. I hate myself for it.

Thomas (I'm just going to call him Thomas because it's easier then putting Stiles/Thomas)

We escaped we lived. Well...not all of us lived. We lost so many good people. Chuck, Winston, Zart, Teresa, (yes I know she's awful but Thomas doesn't think so) Alby the list goes on and on. Thankfully I never lost Minho or Newt. Newt...the adorable British second in command of the glade. Who I am so in love with. He loves me too! Which surprised me a lot but I mean I was super happy about it. It happened in the Glade right after I came out of the maze with Minho both of us supporting Alby. He had pulled me away from the group, glared at me and then just kissed me. Since then we've been together. 

When we were taken from paradise to the real world I didn't trust a word those people said. Apparently W.I.C.K.E.D had lied to us (Not surprising) We were being split up though. Brenda and Jorge were going to go to New York because apparently Jorge had a wife and Brenda had a sister. The goodbye was tearful to say the least but we promised to keep in touch with each other. So me, Minho, Newt and Gally were headed back to where I had family. Or I had supposed family considering I can't even remember them. Newt, Minho and Gally looked at me as their leader now, they all trusted me to make the right decisions and to not get them killed. Everyone else in Paradise scattered wanting to reconnect with their families after so long apart. 

Unfortunately Newt's parents were dead and the FBI couldn't track down Gally or Minho's family. We were given some money that was enough to buy a house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. I didn't really know what to expect when I entered the Sheriffs station led by Agent McCall who kept giving me weird glances that really started to piss me off. I had dragged Newt along with me because I didn't want him out of my sight for even a second. Minho and Gally had decided to stay behind and begin with the house. 

I gripped Newts hand tighter as we entered the Sheriffs office. He was my dad apparently. Newt leans against me reassuring me with his presence. "It's ok Tommy I'm right here with you." I nod gratefully. Agent McCall clears his throat and the Sheriff turns around. His eyes open in shock and he slowly comes closer to me. I tense and Newt grips my hand harder trying to get me to relax. The Sheriff seems to have noticed how I tensed when he came near so he doesn't move again. "Stiles?" 

Hey Guys! First chapter done. I'm just gonna clear up a few things. 

1\. Newt is immune to the flare because he should have been in the first place and yea he's immune!

2\. I didn't add any of the characters families like Minho being Kira's brother bc To many things to focus on in the chapters although I may add it in at some point. 

3\. I'm trying not to make Scott a major douche in this story which is hard but I will succeed!

4\. NEWTMAS in this story only NEWTMAS no Sterek (Sorry) But just NEWTMAS maybe some Thiam down the line.

5\. If you don't love or at least like Gally go away cause he is not going anywhere! 

6\. Stiles will be called Thomas and Newt will be called Newt, Minho- Minho and Gally- Gally.

Just one quick thing...SCREW TERESA !!!!

K done now hope you enjoy my story and if you don't that's fine there's tons of other amazing Newtmas or Teen Wolf X Maze runner to read! 

No hate or sarcasm there just being honest and optimistic and stuff! 

(All my chapters will be around 1500-2000 words aside from this one which is shorter.)


	2. Part Two

"Stiles?" I look behind me not seeing anyone before remembering that was my name. Stiles Stilinski or something like that. I meet the Sheriffs eyes. "I prefer to be called Thomas." He looks a little shocked at first but he doesn't say anything. 

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence he speaks again. "Ok S-Thomas so your old rooms still all made up if you wanted to come back home." I contemplate it for a moment before shaking my head. "I'm sorry but I can't leave my family." I look at Newt who has been silent the entire time. The sheriff shakes his head sadly. "It's alright I know you don't want to be separated from them."

He takes a step closer slowly and Newt gives my hand a squeeze before backing up slightly. The Sheriff comes closer and slowly pulls me into a hug. I tense automatically but slowly relax and hesitantly hug him back.

Eventually I pull away and take a step back my hand automatically searching for Newts. I find it and pull him closer to me again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. I look at the Sheriff before speaking again. "I'm sorry I don't remember you...I don't remember anything from before the glade actually."

Agent McCall perks up a little at the mention of the glade. I know he wants us to talk about it but we can't. It's to painful and no one else would get it. They would try to understand but they can't because they weren't there. They don't know what we had to go through. "It's fine son, I hope though that you will give me a chance to get to know the new you." I nod and he smiles.

A knock at the door startles everyone and out of instinct I pull Newt behind me before calming down. A deputy enters the room and looks at me his eyes going wide. He shakes his head before looking at the Sheriff. "Scott McCall is here and he wants to talk to you." The Sheriff nods. "I'll be out in a moment." The deputy leaves the room closing the door behind him but not before giving me another strange look.

"We should probably get going." I say and Newt agrees. "We got to get back before those two shanks we left back at the house destroy everything." I laugh slightly at that. "Alright agent McCall could you drive them back?" "Actually we would prefer to walk." Newt nods again. "Oh alright...Now I know this might be a little hard but you two are going to continue school tomorrow seeing as it's the first day of the school year." We nod again before saying our goodbyes and leaving the Sheriffs office.

On the way out I see a boy who looks to be around my age with a crooked jaw. His eyes widen at the sight of me but Newt and I are out the door before he can talk to us. 

The walk back is filled with laughter and smiles from both me and Newt. "So Tommy...school how fun do you think that'll be?" I roll my eyes. "We were given our entire education plus more by W.I.C.K.E.D I think we'll be fine." "Besides with Minho and Gally with us what could possibly go wrong?" Newt gives me one of his famous sarcastic looks before laughing. "With the sass queen at our side and a boy with major anger issues sure it'll be a piece of bloody cake." We laugh and I stop walking pulling him back into my arms. "Tommy..." "Yes Newt?" I pull us even closer so our foreheads are touching. Before he can say anything else I press my lips to his but only for a couple seconds before pulling back and continuing to walk.

"Tommy..." Newt whines stopping me again and pressing his lips to mine deepening the kiss almost immediately. My hands are wrapped around his waist while his hands are in my hair. He finally pulls back needing oxygen. He has a smile on his face. My face mirrors his and I keep one arm wrapped around his waist as we keep walking. 

Finally we make it to our new house and hear yelling inside. We share a look before heading up the path to our new home and we open the door. Once we are inside Newt steps ahead of me to see what's going on. I follow his lead only to be hit in the face with a pillow. "SORRY THOMAS!" Minho yells.

I can see Minho on one side of the room and Gally on the other. Both are yelling and throwing pillows at each other. Newt steps between them and gives them his Mama Newt glare causing them to shut up almost immediately.

"What the shuck is going on here?!" Minho glares at Gally. "He messed up my hair." I can't help it I burst out laughing. Newt looks slightly amused. "You started a pillow war because he messed up your hair?" I look at Minho's face and start laughing again. Even Gally is laughing now. "My hair is sacred you can't expect me to let him get away with messing it up can you?"

Newt pinches the bridge of his nose. "Gally apologize to Minho for messing up his hair." Gally rolls his eyes. "Seriously? Fine Minho I am so sorry for touching your hair." I turn to Gally while Newt talks to Minho. I give him a high five. "That was brave Gally I'm surprised your still alive." He laughs. "Me too."

Newt seems to have finally calmed Minho down completely. Something tells me he used his Newt powers to calm down Minho. "Now that everyone is calm I have some unfortunate news." I say. Gally groans and flops down on the couch. "We have to go to a normal high school tomorrow." Minho collapses onto the ground pouting. "No." "Minho...We have to." He gives me a Minho look and shakes his head stubbornly. "No way am I going to sit in a classroom alone with a bunch of dumb shuckfaces." "Minho we are all going to have the same classes ok? No way am I being separated from any of you again." Minho looks at me and groans. "I hate you Thomas you know that right?" I smile knowing I've won.

I walk into the kitchen and see pizza boxes and I grab everyone 3 slices of pizza. I hand the first plate to my loving boyfriend (Obviously) then to Minho and finally to Gally. We all eat in silence on the floor well Me, Newt and Minho are on the floor while Gally is on the couch because he's to important to sit on the dirty floor.

"We'll get through this guys I mean come on how hard can actual high school be compared to what we've faced out in the maze or the scorch." Newt leans his head on my shoulder. "Sure Tommy it'll be easy." He mumbles and I can tell he's tired. Minho gets up suddenly. "I need my beauty sleep to look this good in the morning, night shanks." A couple minutes after Minho goes to bed Gally follows leaving just me and Newt.

I take a look at the smaller boy curled into me. "Newt?" I whisper. I don't get a response so I assume he's sleeping. I get up as carefully as I can, trying not to wake up Newt. I gently pick him up bridal style and smile knowing if he was awake he would protest so much at being carried around.

I carry him up the stairs to our bedroom. We got the biggest room (With much complaints from Minho) because we were both staying in the same room. With one hand I move back the covers before lying Newt down. I stand up but he grabs my hand. "Stay" He mumbles. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere Newt." I let go of his hand and tuck him in under the covers.

I head into our adjoining bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finish with that I look up at myself in the mirror. I have bags under my eyes and I look pale. I remove my shirt and look at all the scars that litter my torso. I trace one on my lower torso it's from Ratman. That night he shot me and the building fell down taking Teresa with it. 

I feel my eyes fill with tears but I blink a lot to try and get rid of them. I can't cry or break down not when what's left of the glade looks up to me to be their leader. I suddenly think of Frypan. I miss him a lot. Thankfully I never had to add his name to the long list of people we had lost. I think he's in Europe with his family. His old family, his new family is scattered. 

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear Newt sneak up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I grip his hands in mine. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." "It's fine, Tommy are you ok?" I turn around to pull him into a hug. "Let's go back to sleep ok?" He frowns holding my face in his hands. "Are you ok Tommy?" I sigh. "Yea Newt I'm as good as I can be in our current circumstances." He smiles sympathetically, before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I drag him back into the bed and we lie down on our sides. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him to me. "Goodnight Newt." "Night Tommy." I feel his breathing deepen in minutes telling me he's fallen asleep. I stare at the back of his head before resting my head in the crook of his neck breathing in the smell of Newt. I slowly fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Part Three

I wake up in the morning to the sound of the alarm going off. I turn around untangling myself from Newt and turn off the alarm. I sigh knowing I have to go to school today. None of us actually need to go we're smarter then all the kids in the school thanks to W.I.C.K.E.D. 

I sit up slowly and start shaking Newt. "Newt c'mon wake up." He groans and swats my hands away. "5 more minutes.." I roll my eyes before pressing a kiss to his head. "Come on Newt." He won't wake up so I sigh. "I'm sorry for this." I push him right off the bed. 

He hits the ground with a thud waking him up. He glares at me from the floor. "Really Tommy?" I kneel down in front of him. "I'm sorry you wouldn't wake up though." He mumbles something I don't hear. I pull him into a kiss. I pull back and see Newt smiling. "Fine...Apology accepted." I grin at him before standing up and offering him a hand which he takes.

I head into the bathroom with Newt heading to the closet. I begin brushing my teeth and out of the corner of my eye I see Newt removing his shirt before quickly pulling on a short sleeved blue shirt then of course putting his jacket which he's had with him since the Scorch on.

I spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth. Newt comes up to me and hugs me. Since we were rescued or they think they rescued us. Since then it's like Newt and I always have to be touching to help the other to stay sane and to reassure us both. 

"I'll go make some food, you get the joy of waking up Gally and Minho. " He says with an evil smirk. He pecks me on the lips before leaving our room and heading downstairs. I quickly change into a grey long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. 

I leave our room and brace myself before knocking on Minho's door. "Minho wake up!" I hear him groan from the other side of the door but that's all I hear. "Minho?" "Go away shuckface!" I pause before slowly backing up. "I'm going to regret this." I repeat while going down the stairs. "Ohhh I am so going to regret this."

I pass Newt in the kitchen and grab a glass before filling it with water. Newt catches onto what I'm about to do and his eyes widen. "Your going to bloody die you know that right?" I give him a nod before going back up the stairs. I pause at Minho's door before heading in. He's sound asleep on his bed, his mouth open slightly. I pause again knowing I'm about to die.

Then I pour the entire glass of water onto Minho. He screams and bolts up right. I take a bunch of steps back until I'm in his doorway. Minho shoots me a murderous glare. "WHAT THE SHUCK WAS THAT FOR SHUCKFACE!!!!" He screams at me and by the thud I heard from Gally's room he's awake.

"We have to go to school in half an hour and you wouldn't wake up." He glares at me and I know what's coming before he even moves. I bolt down the stairs and hear Minho on my trail. I'm slightly faster then him but he jumps suddenly and grabs my legs pulling me down. Newt comes out of the kitchen and sees Minho pinning me down. He shakes his head before heading back to the kitchen.

Minho glares at me before punching me in the face. Not hard but enough it hurts. I glare back at him for a solid minute or two before we both start laughing. He climbs off of me before standing up not offering me any help though. I pull myself up. "Well I guess I'm going to go get ready to be in a stupid high school." He says with his usual amount of sarcasm. I watch as he heads up the stairs mumbling and groaning to himself.

I head into the kitchen and see Newt setting out bowls with some cereal and a banana for each of us. He frowns slightly before turning and getting glasses to fill up with water. I watch him as he acts like a mother. Who ever said that teenagers can't be mothers?

When he sees me in the doorway he raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing Tommy?" I shrug. "Can't I watch my boyfriend act like a mother?" Newt rolls his eyes. I hear a thud from the other room and Newt and I both go and see what happened. I see Gally on the floor groaning.

Newt and I help him up. "What happened?" Gally laughs slightly. "I tripped down the stairs, I don't think I'm fully awake yet." Minho comes up from behind him and smacks him upside the head. "Be grateful you didn't get water poured on you." Gally shrugs a hint of a smile on his face.

"All of you come on I made us food." Newt ushers us all to the small table where we all sit down and begin eating. "So remember we have to try and act normal ok?" I look at Gally and Minho. "Why are you looking at Minho and me and not Newt?" I roll my eyes. "Because I know Newt won't draw unnecessary attention to himself." Minho looks affronted. "And you think we will!?" I give him a look. "Minho you overreact about nearly everything especially when it comes to your hair and you Gally can't go around punching people or yelling at them ok?" Gally ignores me and continues eating his cereal.

Minho opens his mouth again to start speaking. "Dude you used to live here your going to draw the most attention out of all of us!" He has a good point although I would never admit it. "I doubt that many people know me or...knew the old me." Newt gives me a look before squeezing my hand under the table. We continue talking and eating until it's time for us to leave. We all begin the walk to the school since none of us own a vehicle and anyways we prefer to walk it's familiar to us. 

Scott POV

I'm leaning against Lydia's locker with Isaac (Yes he's back cause I miss scarf boi so much so he's back deal with it)Kira, Liam and even Derek was here obviously not for school but because of what I had told them. "So your sure you saw Stiles?" Lydia asks with hope in her eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Yes I saw him at the Sheriffs station he just looked at me though before leaving with his friend." Derek's eyes drift over my shoulder and he freezes. "Scott...Look" I turn around and see four people walk into the school. The hall goes semi quiet as everyone looks at the four new students.

I see an Asian looking guy who looks like he spent an hour on his hair, I see a guy with very angry looking eyebrows, A smaller dirty blonde kid and then I see Stiles. He doesn't look like how I remember him. He's more muscular and I can see a scar on his cheek. He has his arm wrapped around the smaller kids waist and their talking. 

He looks up and our eyes meet, I can't believe it, Stiles my best friend and my brother is back. I look into Stiles eyes and they seem different, almost haunted. His attention is drawn away from me by the Asian kid as he pokes Stiles in the shoulder and says something to him. Stiles laughs and the boys around him laugh as well. They walk right past us without another glance and disappear into the office.

I turn back around and see everyone in some kind of shock. Kira snaps out of it first. "Was that really..." I nod. "It's Stiles!" Derek frowns. "Something about him didn't seem right." We all look at Derek. "What do you mean?" Derek turns to look at Isaac. "There was something off about him..." "I noticed it too." I add. "His eyes...they seem almost haunted." Derek sighs. "I'm going to go since you all have classes to attend but I'll wait outside until your lunch break." We all say our goodbyes to Derek before heading off in separate directions. 

First class of the day was economics with Coach. I enter the classroom followed by Lydia who also has economics. We sit in the back while the rest of the class slowly filters in. The bell goes signaling the beginning of class. Coach enters from his office just as four figures enter the room. 

Stiles and his friends. They all grab seats near the back. One row in front of Lydia and me actually. Across from me is the kid with the angry looking eyebrows, beside him is the smaller one, then Stiles and then the Asian kid.

"Alright you delinquents let's start off with attendance." He starts listing off names and Lydia and I both say here. "Alright now...Minho is it?" The Asian kid looks up from the conversation he was having with Stiles. "Here." Coach nods. "Gally?" Angry eyebrows kid looks up. "Here." "And Newt?" The small kid raises his hand. "Ok then and now Stiles?" Stiles doesn't look up from his conversation with Minho until Newt elbows him in the ribs. Stiles sees Coach looking at him. "Sorry Coach but I would prefer it if you called me by my actual name which is Thomas." I look at Lydia confused. 

Coach just shrugs his shoulders. He then begins teaching but all I can do is watch Stiles or Thomas as he called himself. He's playing with Newt's fingers and their smiling and talking quietly to themselves.

"McCall!" I snap out of my thoughts and see Coach glaring at me. "Yes Coach?" He sighs. "What's the answer to the question McCall?" I look at Lydia for help but she just shrugs her shoulders. "I'm sorry but could you repeat the question?" 

Stiles raises his hand suddenly before speaking. "It's risk and reward." Me and Coach both look at him shocked but he's already gone back to talking to Newt. "That's correct Stilinski." I see Stiles shudder at that for some reason but I don't know why.

Suddenly the kid with angry eyebrows... Gally turns and glares at me. I look at him confused. "Stop staring creep." Is all he says before he turns around and goes back to talking to Minho leaving me very confused.


	4. Part Four

Scott POV

After economics the next class passed by with no Stiles or Thomas or whatever he was calling himself. It was lunch when something happened.

I headed to our normal secluded spot far enough from other people that no one could hear us and no one could see us unless they looked really hard. I can hear arguing and when I approach I see Derek glaring at...is that Gally?

My pack is behind Derek while Newt and Minho are behind Gally both of them glaring. "What's going on over here?" I ask as I approach and I see Derek look at me.

" These kids are saying they don't know who Stiles is when they are obviously lying." Gally looks outraged. "We don't know a Stiles the person your talking about his name is Thomas not Stiles!" 

With that Derek shoved Gally and Gally stumbles backwards Minho catching him. Someone passes by me and shoved Derek so hard Derek falls backwards. 

Derek...Who doesn't even stumble if you punch him is shoved to the ground by...Stiles?" 

Thomas POV

I leave them alone for five minutes!! Five minutes! I had followed the sound of Gally yelling and then I saw some guy push him backwards. I knew him he was hanging around that kid...Scott was it? He had been watching me all day and it was creepy. 

When I saw him push Gally I got angry really angry so I ran and I shoved him to the ground before turning to Gally. "You good?" He nods. "I'm going to kill that stupid shuckface!" I turn around to see the guy Scott helping the other guy off the ground.

I glare at them and cross my arms. "Don't touch my friends ever again." I say it really calm but Newt and the others know I only speak calm when I'm super pissed. "You stay the hell away from us or I swear to god I will shucking kill you." 

The people surrounding Scott look surprised. I go to turn away when someone grabs my shoulder. I tense immediately and Newt notices. Based off of pure instinct I grab the hand of whoever was touching me and draw back my fist before connecting it with their face. I hear a crack and I let go of his hand satisfied. "Don't touch me." I say while looking each of them directly in the eye.

"C'mon guys." I wrap my arm around Newt's waist and we begin walking away. Minho suddenly stops and turns around. "STUPID SLINTHEADS!!" He screams back at them and with that we walk into the field away from those crazy guys and girls. 

Scott POV

I clutch my nose which was very broken or was very broken it's healing now. Stiles broke my nose with a punch. A punch. The rest of the pack seems to be in shock about what just happened. Liam is the first to speak. "What's a slinthead?" I shake my head. "No idea some of the words they said didn't really make any sense. 

Derek was staring at where Stiles was now sitting with his new friends. Newt had his head in Stiles lap while Stiles played with his hair. Minho and Gally were wrestling on the grass.

"He shoved me to the ground." Derek sounded very confused. Isaac suddenly went in front of Derek and shoved him backwards using all his werewolf strength and Derek only stumbled. Isaac looked confused. "What the hell?"

Lydia was staring at Stiles really hard. "Lydia what is it?" Kira asks placing a hand on Lydia's shoulder. She turns to all of us. "None of you saw them?" We all shook our heads. "His scars...on his arms, there was so many." 

Lydia takes a step forward and then continues walking. "Lydia where are you going?" She turns back to me. "I'm going to go talk to him." She continues walking towards the group of four.

Thomas POV

I'm just playing with Newt's hair watching Minho and Gally wrestle when someone comes and stands above us. I look up and see it's someone who I saw with Scott. Newt gets out of my lap and glares at the girl. Minho and Gally both stop wrestling to stand up and glare at the girl as well.

Newt and I also stand up all of them flanking me which is how we used to do it in the Scorch. "Hey." She says timidly. "What do you want?" My voice comes out cold and I guess that shocks her. "I'm Lydia." Minho rolls his eyes. "We care about what your name is why?" She shrugs slightly.

"You really don't remember me." I shake my head. "Why did I know you before or something?" She nods sadly. "We were...friends." Newt steps closer to me and links our hands. He only does this when he feels threatened and needs to make sure that everyone knows I'm spoken for.

Her eyes drift over my arms. "How did you get all those scars?" Just like that we all tense up. Minho and Gally take a step closer to me. "It's none of your business how he got those scars." Newt speaks up. I don't like this place It feels like I can't trust anyone at all. Aside from Newt, Minho and Gally. In my defense though this girl was setting off alarm bells in our heads. 

She seems to have noticed our change in attitude because she steps back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Her apology seems to be sincere. 

I look back to where she came from and see all the others watching us very intently. I look at them confused but my attention is diverted when I see Gally take a step forward. I tense not knowing what he's about to do.

"Who are your friends?" He points in the direction where I was just looking. "Well there's Scott, Derek he's the one you shoved, Isaac he's wearing the scarf, Kira she's the only other girl over there and then there's Liam." Gally nods.

I step in. "How about you tell your friends to leave us the hell alone alright." Lydia looks back at them before talking. "Their not just my friends Thomas, they were your friends-" I cut her off. "Don't, I don't want to know who they were to me because that is not me anymore these shanks are my friends, the person you knew...the person I was before the maze is gone alright?" "Now leave us alone."

She opens her mouth confused. "What maze?" I pause. I hadn't meant to let that slip. Minho decides to speak up. "None of your business what the maze is because even if we were to tell you, you wouldn't get it now leave us alone and slim it about the maze, if we find out you told people about the maze I swear I will hunt you shuckfaces down." 

Minho was pretty scary at the moment...no scratch that he was very scary. She backed up before turning and heading back to her friends.

I sigh suddenly tired. I lean against Newt slightly. he wraps his arm around my waist and we were going to walk off when we hear a very familiar engine...

Scott POV

We heard everything that Sti-Thomas was saying and what the rest of his group was saying. Liam was telling Kira everything we were hearing seeing as she couldn't hear. 

I hear S-Thomas mention a maze and the whole groups body language changes. I don't think he's aware of his actions but Thomas pulls Newt closer to him. Minho then threatens Lydia before she walks away from them and back over to us.

"You heard all that right?" I nod. Derek speaks up. "Did you notice how when Thomas mentioned the maze then realized he had all of them tensed up?" I nod. "Yea I noticed that as well." "So what is the maze?" We all look at Liam. "No idea but it seems that it's something important to them."

We all pause as we hear a engine pull up. Thomas and his group stopped as well before turning towards the jeep that looked to be in horrible condition. I saw Thomas smile and shake his head before taking off towards the jeep with the rest of his group following.

A girl and an older guy exit the jeep and the girl runs at Thomas before he engulfs her into a huge hug. We can't hear what their saying because we're to far away but we can all obviously see that the girl and man mean something to Thomas.

Thomas POV

I stop and so does everyone else. "No way." I say before turning around and seeing a very familiar messed up jeep.

I break into a smile and start running towards the jeep. Brenda hops down and runs towards me as well before I engulf her into a hug. "I thought you and Jorge were in New York?" She smiles against my shoulder. "We missed you shanks to much to stay away." I hug her even tighter before letting her go.

Her hairs longer now, just passed her shoulders. I look at Jorge and smile before he holds out his hand. I laugh and shake his hand before he pulls me back into a hug. 

Newt and Minho are hugging Brenda while Gally stands back, he doesn't know them as well as we do.

After hugs and some quick catching up Jorge speaks. "So...who wants to get pizza?" We all smile and agree.

We skip the rest of the school day because honestly we don't need it. I smile at all of my friends all here together. Except for Aris and Frypan of course. We all hop into Jorge's jeep and drive away from the school.


	5. Chapter Five

After spending the whole day and night catching up with Brenda and Jorge our whole group is tired while we make our way to the school.   
Turns out Jorge's wife had moved on and Brenda's sister didn't even want to get to know her. That was what had pushed them to make the drive all the way to Beacon Hills and rejoin with our small group. We weren't just a group though we were all family.  
I trusted all of these shanks with my life. Even though when we first met Brenda and Jorge they hung us all upside down for a long time. That wasn't particularly fun.  
But now I would do anything for these guys. Even Gally surprisingly. He wasn't the same Gally he was in the maze, he wasn't the same shank who shot Chuck. I guess near death experiences really do change a person. Although I guess I should know considering I've had quite a few myself.   
I wanna go back, not back to the Scorch but back to paradise or even the Glade. Everything was so simple then not like it is now. With the group of kids who kept on watching us which was extremely creepy by the way. Since the short conversation we had with the girl, Lydia? They hadn't approached us at all which I was thankful for.   
We headed into the school, we still didn't carry notebooks or any of that aside from maybe a pencil since we already knew everything the teachers were teaching.  
Today we had gym first or whatever class it was Coach also taught. I knew he coached lacrosse as well. I was in the change rooms with Minho and Gally, Newt got himself out of gym because his limp was particularly bad today.  
Gally and Minho were joking around as usual before I practically pushed them out the door so they would go bother Newt instead of me. Newt was on the bleachers lying down watching what was going on.   
I removed my longer T-shirt I was wearing revealing a white tank top underneath. I turned around and came face to face with Scott. His eyes were roaming over my arms and my neck and what he could see of my torso. "What happened to you Stiles?" I pushed him out of my way not bothering to answer. "Hey!" He steps in front of me. "Look I know something happened to you in the months you were gone and I wanna know what happened so I can help you so please just tell me!"  
I glare at him all calmness leaving my body. "You wanna know what happened to me?!" I took a step forward and he took a half step back. "I've been through literal hell! I've lost more people then you could ever imagine, I had to kill people just so that I could survive and save my friends, I watched a boy who was like a younger brother to me die in my arms!!" "You don't know what any of that feels like, I've been lied to, tortured and had to watch people who were my family die so don't you even try to understand what I've been through because you couldn't possibly imagine so just leave me alone!" With one final glare I leave the change rooms still fuming.  
I hear Scott leave the room behind me.  
Minho must have noticed my mood because he quickly runs up, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Thomas calm down." His grip on my shoulder tightens. "Calm. Down." "C'mon man just breathe you don't want to kill someone out there do you." I close my eyes shaking my head slightly. I try to calm myself down but I can't seem to calm down completely.  
I know what will help me calm down. "I need to run." Minho smiles at that. "Well then shank let's run." I smile and we head to the group of kids that are surrounding Coach whose talking. When he sees us come up late he frowns. "Thomas, Minho you two are going to do suicide runs until you drop for being late!" The class laughs but Minho and I only smile.   
I look at Minho whose beside me, both prepared to start run. "Go!" He yells and we both take off. I hold myself back as I run because I'm still very fast and Minho does the same. I'm slightly ahead of him and every time he tries to catch up I go slightly faster.   
Eventually we've run at least 20 laps around the field and I'm running in circles around Minho, neither of us out of breath in the slightest. Eventually Coach blows his whistle and we stop, both of us laughing. Coach looks at us shocked. "How are you two so fast and your not even out of breath!?" We shrug. "That was easy." Minho finally replies.  
I shove him with my shoulder slightly. "Oh alright then well class is over now so you two can go." I nod before we both head over to the bleachers where Newt is waiting. I feel a lot calmer now that I've had a good run.  
From the corner of my eye I see Scott, Liam and Kira looking at me and Minho in shock. I smirk slightly at that.   
Newt stands up from the bleachers and meets us at the bottom of the bleachers. He pulls me into a quick kiss. "You two were holding back out there." He states simply. We shrug. "Well Thomas was holding back a lot and he made sure to rub it in my face the dumb shank." I laugh at that.  
Newt pulls a face. "You two need to shower." I roll my eyes before walking away with Minho but not before giving Newt another kiss.  
We enter the change rooms and I see that Gally must have left already. Gally was never patient enough to wait around for anyone.   
I pull my shirt off and remove the rest of my clothes once I'm in the shower. Showers are so much better here I mean the last time we had a proper shower was probably when we were tricked into thinking we were free of W.I.C.K.E.D right after Chuck died.   
I don't waste any time though I want to get back to Newt who I know has already gone to our next class which happens to be Science.  
I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist before pulling my clothes back on. Before I can put my shirt on I hear a small gasp from behind me. I turn around and see some random girl I've never seen before just standing there. "Is there a reason your in here?" I pull my shirt back on and look at her.   
She frowns looking over my arms and face. "You really don't remember..." Oh great another old friend of mine here to try and get me to remember who I was before the maze. I sigh and see Minho come in already dressed. He gives the girl a strange look. "What the shuck are you doing in here?" She takes a couple steps closer until she's only a couple inches away.   
I take a step back creating some room between us. "I'm Malia." Minho shoots me a look and I shrug my shoulders. Minho decides to speak. "Cool but we have school if you didn't realize and we need to get back to that."  
She doesn't move or speak at all until eventually we are out of the room and heading to science.  
3rd person POV  
Scott, Liam and Kira watch Minho and St-Thomas run around the field super fast. The old Stiles wouldn't have been able to complete one full lap without gasping for breath but now this new Stiles or as he called himself Thomas could run 20+ laps without slowing down or running out of breath.   
His friend Minho isn't even out of breath either.   
They approach the smaller boy on the bleachers. Thomas pulls him into a kiss and it's still a shock to the three of them to see him with someone when he's been pining after Lydia for forever.  
Liam is focused on the group and Scott can tell he's listening to what their saying. Scott listens as well. "You two were holding back out there." Scott's eyes widen if that was them holding back what happens when they just let go and run as fast as they can?  
Liam can see them shrug at that. "Well Thomas was holding back a lot and he made sure to rub it in my face the dumb shank." Liam's brows furrow in confusion at the word shank.  
They both turn to Kira and tell them what they heard. "So how did Stil-Thomas get so fast?" Scott shrugs his shoulders. "I have no clue but I'm guessing it has something to do with the year he was missing."   
Liam frowns and looks in the direction of the boys locker rooms. "You guys hear that?" Scott listens and hears the sound of growling and then a loud smash.  
Scott and Liam share a look before running in that direction with Kira following behind them. When they enter they see Malia next to a knocked over row of lockers.   
Scott POV

"Malia?" I ask hesitantly. We haven't seen her in nearly a year but I had sent her a message telling her that Stiles was back but that he didn't remember anything and preferred to be called Thomas. She looks at me eyes flashing blue. Her face is sad looking and I know she's met Thomas. "He didn't remember me..."


	6. Chapter Six

Scott POV  
Malia looks down at the mess she made in the locker room. "He didn't remember me!" She repeats again but this time she yells it and kicks a locker so hard it dents.  
"He doesn't remember any of us Malia." Kira says, taking a cautious step towards Malia. "But he should have remembered ME!" She says again but puts emphasis on the word me. Kira puts her arm on Malia's shoulder and Malia doesn't move away.  
"Did you guys see his scars?" she says looking me in the eye, shrugging Kira's hand off her shoulder. "We've seen the ones on his arms and some of the ones on his neck and face." I respond and she frowns. "You haven't seen the ones on his back or the ones on his torso?" We all shake our heads. "There were so many Scott...So many and there was one on his lower stomach it looked like a bullet wound." We all stand still, processing what Malia was telling us.  
The sound of the warning bell rings reminding us we all still have classes.  
"Malia meet us at Derek's after school we are going to hold a pack meeting, tell everyone ok?" She nods and Kira and Liam follow me into the main part of the school.  
I have science next which is the only class I don't have with any of my friends. I used to have it with Stiles but...He's not exactly himself at the moment.  
I say my goodbyes to Kira and Liam before heading into science and grabbing my seat. The tables are set up for partners and Stiles used to sit beside me but now he's in the seat two tables behind me with Newt.  
Class starts and I try to pay attention but then I hear Newt and Stiles talking.  
I keep calling him Stiles because him as a Thomas? I can't imagine it.  
Anyways. I use my werewolf hearing to hear what Newt and Stiles are saying. "Tommy stop it!" "Stop what Newt?" I turn around slightly and see Stiles leaning against Newt while Newt tries to push him off. "Get off me!" I turn back around but only for a second before I hear a loud crash.  
The entire class looks back and sees Stiles on the ground. Newt is desperately trying not to laugh and when I look at his other two friends I see them both silently laughing. Stiles pulls himself off the ground.   
Mr. Harris decides to speak up. "Stiles find another seat!" Stiles rolls his eyes and grabs the sheet of paper we are working on and his pen.   
He leans in and whispers something to Newt making the smaller boy tense. I see Stiles smirk before straightening up.  
I notice the only empty seat is the one next to me and it seems Stiles does as well. He walks slowly over to where I am sitting and sits down beside me.   
We have to fill out a worksheet today in partners but when I look at Stiles sheet I notice he's already filled all of the questions out.  
As chatter soon fills the classroom I lean closer to Stiles. Remembering to call him Thomas. "Uh hey Thomas?" He turns to look at me. "Yea?" the coldness in his voice is not lost to me.  
"I was just wondering if you were ok? It looked like you hit the ground pretty hard." I see a hint of a smile on his face but only for a second then It's gone again. "I've fallen from way higher then that it didn't hurt." he's fallen from higher? How much higher?   
I wonder whether or not to ask him what he means but one look at his expression tells me I shouldn't ask. I wonder what to say debating whether what I ask will set him off. I don't want him to close off completely because even him answering me is a step forward.   
I can't figure out what to say so I sit there filling out my worksheet in silence.   
It's been a good 5 minutes without either of us saying anything, there are so many things that I want to ask him but know I can't, not yet anyways.  
He's not even pretending to still be working on his worksheet instead he's turned to his right and is talking to Minho who is across from us. None of them seem to speak to anyone outside of their little group. Like they can't trust anyone else.  
What the hell happened to them!?   
I think back to the locker room when he blew up at me. I had never seen Stiles that mad ever and to be honest he scared me a little.   
I remember what he said about killing. "I had to kill people just so that I could survive and save my friends." My pack had a strict no killing rule. You didn't have to kill people you could save them instead. So why didn't Stiles save them?  
Thomas POV

I'm happily chatting with Minho while purposefully ignoring Scott whose pretending not to look at me when in reality he's staring.   
Minho and I had finished the entire worksheet while the teacher was still explaining it. This stuff was easy! The only good thing that came from W.I.C.K.E.D was the education. Now we don't need to pay attention because we already know the material.   
Minho would laugh occasionally whenever he thought of what Newt did to me. "It was the funniest shucking thing ever!" He exclaimed while laughing. "Oh yea sure to you guys." I roll my eyes.  
Newt had just shoved me to the side right off my own chair! I couldn't believe my own boyfriend would be that cruel. "C'mon Thomas it was the funniest thing that happened since...well ever I guess." "Alright fine it was a little funny but what was funnier was when Gally messed with your hair."  
Minho gasped. "Him touching my hair and messing it up was amusing to you?!" He put a hand over his heart pretending to be wounded. "That was a low blow shank...low blow." Minho and his hair I swear...   
Someone clears their throat and Minho and I both look up to see the teacher. "Well I guess you two are done then if you find it alright to be off task during my lesson?" He has a smirk on his face. "Yea actually we are done." Minho says showing him his worksheet. I grab mine and show it to him as well.  
He looks at both pieces of paper before tucking them under his arm and holding out his hand. Minho and I look at him confused. "Phones now, no way you guys finished this that fast without cheating so go on hand over your phones." Minho looks at me and I shrug. "We don't own phones." The teacher actually starts laughing then. "Stilinski I think we both know that's a lie, empty your pockets." "Both of you and then hand me your bags."   
Minho and I share an exasperated look. I turn out my pockets revealing that they are empty. Minho does the same and his are also empty. "We didn't cheat that was just easy." The teacher glares at Minho and me.  
"Your bags?" "Didn't bring bags we only need a pen anyways." I sweep my arm over my workspace and then lean backwards showing him there's nothing underneath the table either. He glares at us before walking away.  
"He would have fit right in with W.I.C.K.E.D Minho comments causing us both to start laughing. I turn and see Scott looking at me confused. I ignore him and stand up before heading back to sit with my boyfriend. 

Newts POV  
I watch as Tommy walks away and sits down besides Scott. I probably shouldn't have pushed him off his chair but he was leaning on me and I wanted to get my work done. Then that slinthead of a teacher had to make him switch seats.  
I recognize the boy Tommy sits beside. It's the same one who was with that group with the slinthead who shoved Gally. 3 years ago I would have cheered the guy on for pushing Gally but Gally wasn't like that anymore.  
I could tell he still felt horrible about what he did to Chuck. Some nights in the Safe Haven he would wake everyone up with his screams.  
Nightmares....those are things that we all have. Tommy helps just him being there can stop my nightmares. It's vise versa as well, although Tommy would never admit to anyone about having nightmares because he wants to look strong for us and he is.  
He is one of the bravest people I have ever met.  
I watch him talking with Minho and remember the Glade. Back when everything was simple and all we had to worry about was the Grievers. Him and Minho have both come a long ways they aren't just friends anymore their brothers.   
We are all family. Tommy, Minho, Gally, Fry, Aris, Sonya, Harriet, Brenda and Jorge. Vince is more like a close friend we haven't known him as long as we've all known each other but we trust him. The only people we can trust now is each other.  
My thoughts are interrupted by Tommy coming back over and sitting beside me. I turn to face him. "Tommy aren't you supposed to be sitting over there now?" He rolls his eyes. "Technically but I couldn't stay away from my adorable boyfriend." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.  
"Do you ever miss it?" Tommy breaks the silence. "Miss what?" He sighs. "The Safe Haven?" I nod. "Everyday but I especially miss the people." Tommy nods seeming sad but then a smile forms on his face.  
"Remember the time Minho broke one of Frypans plates and Fry went off on him?" I find myself smiling at the memory. "Yea he was shucking terrified, Fry was chasing him around and threatening to kill him."  
We laugh until we see Minho glaring at us. "Slim it about that day It was an accident and I almost died!" We laughed again and Minho comes over to our table bringing his chair not seeming to care about the teacher.  
"I never knew Fry could be that scary." Tommy says still laughing. "Scary for you? Imagine getting chased by him! Then being paranoid he's poisoned your food and is trying to kill you!" I chuckle.   
"I miss him." Minho says, a sad smile on his face. "I do too." I look down smiling fondly as memories of the Glade and Safe Haven fill my head. "We'll get him back." Tommy pulls me from my thoughts. "We will get them all back."


	7. Chapter Seven

-Time skip to after school and their at their house-  
Thomas POV  
After our first full day at school we were all back at the house in the living room. We told Jorge and Brenda about our day and Jorge laughed. "Hey Brenda you should really join them at this school." Brenda shook her head. "No way I already know everything I need to know." Minho raised an eyebrow. "Oh yea like what?" She smirked. "I know how to kick your ass."  
Jorge burst out laughing and so did I. "Oh yea?" Minho challenged. "No fighting in this house if you two shanks want to go fight you do it outside!" Newt said.   
Minho and Brenda looked at each other before standing up. "Let's go outside then." Brenda gave Minho a creepy smile before following him outside. Jorge stood up as well. "Now this reminds me of the Safe Haven." He said while heading outside.   
I stood up pulling Newt up as well. A knock at the door makes me groan. "Tommy It's probably your dad." I nod knowing he's probably right since no one knows where we live aside from my...dad and the FBI guy.   
Newt pulls me into a hug which I return. "Go get to know your dad ok? We'll still be here." I hear a crash outside followed by Brenda swearing. Newt thinks for a moment before adding. "We will all still be here in one piece." I smile.   
There's another knock at the door. "Go Tommy!" I give him one last look. "I'll only be gone an hour or two I promise." He nods and goes outside.  
I head to the door and slowly pull it open. My dad was standing there looking a little worried but some of the worry fades from his eyes when he sees me. "Hey S-Thomas." I rub my neck awkwardly. "Uh hey."   
" I was wondering if you would come back to the house just for a little while...It'll give us a chance to get to know each other again if you wanted." I find myself nodding and his smile grows. "Great follow me?" "Yea ok." He walks down the driveway and I see a police car sitting there.  
He gets into the drivers seat and I slowly open the passenger side door before climbing in. The drive is silent and I can tell my dad wants to say something he just doesn't know how to say it. I finally decide I can't take the silence anymore. "So say whatever your thinking." he gives me a quick side glance. "It's just...your so different, your not the same kid who went missing a year ago." I nod my head.   
What was I like before the maze?  
I don't say anything else but the longer I'm in the car the more my anxiety grows. It's not like Bertha, Bertha there were no windows and it was all open. This car is a small confined space and I don't like it. I smile at the memory of Jorge taking Bertha from Marcus and the excitement in his eyes when he sat down behind the wheel.  
We pull up at a house which I assume is where he lives and where I used to live. I exit the car first and take a look at the house. "Does any of it look familiar to you?" I shake my head. "No...no sorry." He nods before walking up the steps and opening the door.  
I slowly follow him but I stop in the doorway. He looks back. "You can come in Thomas." I slowly take a step into the house and then another. I close the door behind me but I'm automatically on alert and tense.  
I follow where my dad went and see he's in a kitchen. I take a look around and notice pictures on the fridge. I take a step forward and take one of the pictures off the fridge. It's a picture of me and Scott from a lacrosse game. Why was I in a picture with Scott? "Why am I in this picture with Scott?" My dad turns around and sees what picture I'm holding. "You two are best friends, inseparable since you two were four years old." I nod my head slightly. "Oh." I place the photo back onto the fridge.  
I don't really know what to do with myself in this house. My dad seems to have noticed my discomfort because he starts talking. "Listen I know this is all strange for you, being here where people know you but you don't know them but I promise it will get easier."   
'I'm not the same person I was a year ago and I don't know if I can ever go back to being that person." What I say is the truth I'm not whoever I was before. Now I have a family to look after and a boyfriend to take care of.   
I'm not Stiles anymore. I'm Thomas.   
Scott POV  
Everyone is already at the loft when I enter. I see Kira, Liam, Derek, Lydia, Malia, Isaac and even Parrish. Their all having little side conversations but those end when I clear my throat.  
"We all know that Stiles is back after a year but he's not the same, he has no memories of being Stiles and instead likes to be called Thomas." "Can't Deaton get his memories back?" Parrish asks. I shake my head. "Not without knowing how he originally lost his memories and we don't know that unless we ask Stiles and he's not exactly interested in talking to us at the moment." Lydia nods remembering her conversation with Stiles and how cold his voice was.   
"What about his new friends?" Derek says while remembering how he shoved Gally and then got shoved to the ground himself. I think for a moment before replying. "I don't trust them and it seems that they don't trust us either especially the Gally kid."   
"He has a boyfriend now too." Malia adds, she sounds a little hurt which is understandable Stiles was her first love and even though it didn't exactly work out she still watched out for him.  
"Yea his names Newt and Stiles doesn't seem to let him out of his sight...ever." I nod in agreement with Liam.  
"So what do we do, we can't exactly kidnap him and force him to give us answers." Isaac gets that look where he's actually considering the idea. "Isaac no." I say firmly. He looks at me confused. "What I didn't say anything!" "No but you were considering kidnapping him." He opens his mouth but then closes it again and doesn't say anything else.   
"Now would be the perfect time to kidnap him since he's not with his friends." I look at Parrish. "How do you know?" "The sheriff took the day off, said he was going to bring Stiles back to his house to try and connect with his son again."   
"Guys we are not going to kidnap Stiles!" Lydia practically screams that at us. "What if we just talk to him?" Kira suggests. "I don't think the sheriff will be to happy with us if we barge into his house and interrupt him talking to Stiles." Liam has a good point, were not exactly on the best of terms with the Sheriff since he blames us...no he blames me for Stiles disappearing.   
It's not like if I had believed him over Theo he still wouldn't have gotten kidnapped.   
"Let's call him then." Derek interrupts my thoughts. "Yea ok uh Lydia you wanna call him?" "Why me?" "Well the sheriff and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now so I think he would be more inclined to listen to you." She sighs. "Fine."  
She pulls out her phone before dialing the sheriffs number.   
-Phone Call Conversation-  
"Lydia?"  
"Hi sheriff."  
"What do you need Lydia?"  
"Well...We wanna talk to Stiles"  
There's silence on the other end and we can hear him standing up before leaving wherever he was.  
"Why do you want to talk to Stiles?"  
"We just want to know how he originally lost his memories, if we know then Deaton may be able to bring back his memories."

"All his memories? From before?"

"Yea from before."   
"Lydia listen as much as I want my son back, now is not a good time he still doesn't trust me and he's been on edge ever since we left his house." 

"He has his own house?"  
"He refused to leave his friends so they bought themselves a house they could all share."   
"Oh, Sheriff couldn't you get him to the animal clinic? Or maybe just one or two of us could come over or maybe you could ask him yourself?"  
"Lydia no"  
"Whenever I ask him about where he's been or anything even related to that he closes off completely and refuses to talk about it."   
Lydia sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.  
"Can we at least see him?"

"Not right now Lydia."  
"Ok well thanks Sheriff."  
"Goodbye Lydia"  
-End Phone Conversation-  
"So that's a no then on going to see him?" I nod. "Guess so Liam." "Well he said not right now so maybe we could see him another time." "Lydia has a good point maybe we just have to give him some time." I glare at Isaac.   
"We can't give him more time because the longer he thinks he's Thomas the harder it could be to get him to even want his memories back."  
"So what do we do then!?" Kira sounds frustrated so I go and stand beside her, holding her hand in mine to help her calm down. No one says anything for a while, we're all thinking of what we could do.  
"What if we follow the Sheriff when he drops Stiles back off at his house?" Everyone looks at Isaac and then looks at each other. "That could work." I say while thinking it through in my head.  
"Not all of us can go though we don't want to overwhelm him." "Well I don't think I'm welcome so I'm not going." I nod remembering how Gally and Derek don't get along.  
"I think I'll go and I'll take Lydia and Liam with me." "Why those two I'm the one who came up with the idea?" "Well Stiles has been crushing on Lydia since the third grade and Liam and Stiles always had this older brother younger brother bond thing." Liam nods. "Yea Stiles even though he was a sarcastic idiot, he always helped me out."   
"So it's settled then, Liam, Lydia and I will go wait outside the Sheriffs house and follow them back to Stiles house."   
"Let's go then."  
Thomas POV  
-10 minutes before phone call-  
We're sitting in the living room now and I've been listening to my dad tell me about my mother and how she died. He gets choked up at one part so I raise my hand to get him to stop talking. "It's ok you don't need to go on." He nods grateful to be able to stop talking.   
I look at my surroundings and make a mental note of where all the windows and doors are. It's a habit I haven't been able to shake since we all got back from the Scorch.   
"Thomas..." I look at my dad. "Yea?" "I was wondering do you want to talk about...where you've been?" I tense. "No."   
I can't seem to relax now and memories keep clawing their way to the surface. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I think of Newt and Minho and all the other people who are still alive and the thought of them calms me down enough to open my eyes.   
I look up and see my dads talking to me. "Could you repeat everything you just said, I didn't seem to catch it." He pauses before starting over. "I was just saying that I know talking about it could be painful but talking about it always helps, I'm not going to pressure you into telling me anything but eventually when your comfortable enough I want you to know you can tell me whatever you want."   
I just nod wanting to go back home now.  
The longer I'm away from the others the more anxious I feel. We've never been apart for very long since we were all in the maze together and then in the scorch and the in W.I.C.K.E.D.headquarters saving Minho.   
We sit in silence not saying anything for about five minutes. I'm beginning to feel really anxious now and I can tell somethings wrong.  
I'm just about to say that I need to go home when his phone rings. He pulls out his phone before answering. Before he leaves the room I know he's talking to Lydia and by the fact he's leaving the room I'm guessing their talking about me.  
I stay seated, my leg bouncing up and down. I can't seem to stop it. Just when I'm debating just leaving he comes back into the room. "Sorry about that, work call." I grit my teeth. I don't like liars. "If you really want to start a relationship with me maybe lying isn't the best way to go." He looks shocked. "How did you..." "I've learned a lot over the past year." He looks down for a moment. "It was Lydia she wanted to know how you were doing." I nod, not looking at him but instead looking at the fireplace. "What did you tell her?" "I told her you were still adjusting to being back in Beacon Hills."  
I don't say anything this time or give any acknowledgment that I heard him. After a couple minutes I speak up. "I need to go back home now." He looks up. "Back to your friends?" "Yea I need to get back." "Ok." He stands up and grabs his keys before heading out the front door.  
I've been here maybe an hour and a half and yet it feels like forever. I just want to go back and see my Newt.   
I follow him outside and sit in the passenger seat while he slides into the drivers seat. It's already getting dark out which surprises me considering it's only around 5pm.  
In the scorch it never got truly dark.  
The ride back is silent, neither one of us saying anything. He finally pulls up to the house and I get out. "Thomas?" I look back. "Uh goodnight." I just raise my hand in response and jog up to our house.   
I hear the car pull away while I'm unlocking the door. It's silent inside so I assume that everyone's gone to sleep.   
We had some extra rooms so that's where Jorge and Brenda are sleeping.  
I head up the stairs silently and enter our bedroom. I look at the bed and see Newt tossing and turning. He's having a nightmare I realize. I quickly crawl into bed beside him and start shaking his shoulders slightly. "Newt...Newt!" I pull him into a hug even though he's not awake but apparently that's enough. He relaxes in my arms and stops shaking. "Tommy?" "Yea I'm here Newt."  
He hugs me back and sits up so we're both just sitting in our bed hugging each other.  
Newt's POV  
I climb into bed after a crazy half hour of watching Minho and Brenda fight. Brenda won after she accidently pulled some of Minho's hair out and he threw a fit and refused to fight anymore.   
Of course Jorge, Gally and I all found this hilarious which earned us each a glare from Minho.  
I slowly fall asleep but soon my nightmares start. I'm back right before we thought we were saved the first time. Gally has been stung and he's out of his mind while pointing a gun at Tommy.  
It all happens in slow motion first the gun goes off and then Minho throws the spear into Gally's chest.   
I look at Chuck expecting to see a red spot slowly growing on his chest but I don't see any. I then look at Tommy and notice the red spot just above his heart.  
No no no no this is not happening. He slowly collapses and I rush to his side. "Hey hey hey Tommy it's going to be alright it's going to be ok." He raises one of his hands and brushes it against my cheek. I grab hold of it and bring it back down but I don't let go of his hand.   
My other hand is putting pressure on the growing red spot and I try to stop the bleeding. "Newt...It's ok.....Get out of here..." "No no I am not leaving you Tommy so don't you dare leave me ok?!"   
I can feel the tears running down my face but I don't care.   
He gives me a small smile and weakly tightens his grip on my hand. "I love you Newt." Then his hand relaxes in mine and his eyes flutter closed.  
"No Tommy, wake up c'mon wake up Tommy!"  
"Please Tommy Please!"   
I hug his body close to mine and in the back of my head I can vaguely hear someone saying my name. Suddenly I feel arms around me and I open my eyes to see that Tommy is alive and ok and he's hugging me.  
It was a nightmare...just a nightmare.  
"Tommy?" "Yea I'm here Newt." I hug him back and raise myself into a sitting position to draw him closer to me.  
I try to calm my racing heart and after a while It finally stops beating so fast.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here Newt."   
Of course Tommy is apologizing like it's his fault I had a nightmare. "It's not your fault." He just nods and we continue to hold each other.   
That is until there's a knock on the door.  
Tommy groans. "I'm not answering that." I nod. "I'm good with that."  
Whoever knocked the first time knocks again this time louder. I hear something being thrown at the wall and then I hear Jorge yell. "Someone get that stupid door before I shoot whoever's knocking!"  
Tommy slowly pulls out of the hug and stands up. I follow him.   
Before we leave our room though Tommy stops me and pulls me into a kiss. "I love you ok, and I am never ever going anywhere." "I love you too Tommy, we should probably go get the door though before Jorge actually shoots someone." He laughs as we open the door and head downstairs.  
He opens the door and I expect to see either his dad or the FBI guy. Who I don't expect to see is three teenagers. Three incredibly annoying teenagers.   
Thomas POV  
I open the door and expect to see either the FBI guy or my dad. I scowl though when I see it's Scott, Lydia and some other person I can't remember his name. "What the hell do you want?"


	8. Chapter Eight

Newt and I glare at the three people in front of us. I take a closer look at Scott and realize his nose looks...fine, it looks normal. I could have sworn I broke it.  
I heard and felt the bone snap under my hand but now it looks like I must have imagined hearing it.  
Either that or Scott has supernatural healing and that's just not possible.   
They look at each other before Scott steps forward. "We just want to talk that's it." "We have nothing to talk about." Newt's got his arms crossed and a very serious look on his face.  
He can be pretty scary looking sometimes.   
"Listen Thomas we got off on the wrong foot Derek is a hot head and he shouldn't have pushed Gally but we're not all like that, we just want a chance to get to know you...the new you." "We could tell you about how you used to be or we could just talk." It's the other boy who speaks this time.  
I glance at Newt and raise an eyebrow silently asking him what he thinks. He thinks for a moment before slowly nodding. "I think that even if you guys are a bunch of slintheads, you guys should still talk." I roll my eyes.   
Lydia smiles. "Great!"  
I grab Newt's arm and lead him away from the others. "You're coming with me if your making me go talk to them." "I'll go with you but I don't want them in this house so we should talk somewhere else." "That and if we make to much noise Jorge might actually shoot one of them." "That too."  
I sigh before heading into the living room to grab a notebook and a pen. I quickly write that Newt and I were going to talk with some people and not to worry. I then rip the page out before placing it on the counter where someone could easily see it.   
I grab Newt's jacket and grab mine as well. I throw him his jacket which he catches before turning to Scott and his friends. "So where we headed?" He thinks for a moment. "How about a diner? There's one a couple minutes away." "Ok then let's go." Newt and I follow the three out of the house and down the path before turning to walk on the side of the road.  
Newt's hand finds mine and I grin.   
The walk there is silent, Scott and his friends are walking ahead of us and talking quietly. I turn to look at Newt and see him looking at the woods as we walk by them. I bump my shoulder against his gently gaining his attention. "Does it remind you of the glade?" I ask him while looking at the woods. He gives a sad smile. "Yea, it also reminds me of Alby, Chuck and everyone else who didn't make it." My steps falter for a moment thinking about Chuck.  
We had a connection, like a big brother and a little brother one. God I miss him so much. He would have loved Beacon Hills, although he probably wouldn't love the school.   
I snap out of my thoughts and see Newt looking at me. "They would have loved being here and being out of the glade." Newt thinks for a moment before laughing. "I think Alby would have honestly preferred the glade." "He would have hated adults trying to tell him what to do." We both stay silent thinking of how it would go down if someone tried to give Alby orders. I start laughing first and then Newt joins in.   
Scott and his friends turn around looking confused but shake their heads before turning back around.   
We reach the diner and find a booth near the back.   
Newt and I are on one side while Scott, Lydia and the other kid slide in on the other side.  
A waitress comes up and asks us what we would like to drink and eat. Scott gets us all water and two things of fries for us all to share.   
No one says anything till she's out of earshot. Scott clears his throat.  
"So you two are together huh?"  
Scott POV

What the hell "So you two are together huh" Good going Scott that wasn't a horrible awkward ice breaker at all. No not at all. It's like I don't know how to talk to him properly anymore and I hate it. I have never felt awkward around Stiles well unless you count the time I made out with Lydia but that was me feeling the effects of the full moon so I can't be held 100% responsible.   
Newt POV  
Seriously... This shanks first question is if Thomas and I are together????   
Haven't we made it obvious!   
I can't help but roll my eyes. "Yea were together I thought it was obvious." Scott looks semi embarrassed while Tommy looks like he's trying not to laugh.   
"Sorry it's just Thomas used to have the biggest crush on Lydia ever so it's strange seeing him with someone else." Thomas looked at Lydia. "Really?" She nodded. "Yea it was kind of adorable to be honest." She laughed nervously.   
I didn't like the way she was looking at MY Tommy.   
"Did you feel the same?" She blushes and looks down. "Uh no not really." I look at her and decide that I don't believe her.  
I feel someone grab my hand and I look up to see Thomas looking at me. He draws circles with his fingers on the back of my hand. He knows that always calms me down.  
"So Scott what else did you wanna talk about?" I say to try and change the subject.  
"Well we could tell you about how you used to be Thomas...if you wanted." Thomas shakes his head. "I already heard enough from my dad."   
He pauses as if debating saying something or not before he speaks up.   
"I thought I broke your nose?" I frown thinking about it. Yea Tommy broke his nose I remember the crack.   
Scott shoots a worried glance at the other two. "Uh no I don't think you broke my nose." The others shake their heads. Thomas looks at me and I can tell he doesn't believe anything that they're saying.   
No one says anything, the waitress brings over the food and Scott and his friends take one basket of fries while they push the other to us.   
No one says anything they just eat their food while Tommy and I watch them.   
I decide to break the awkward silence because I can't take it any shucking longer. "So I know you two are Lydia and Scott but who are you, you never actually said your name?"   
The other boy looks up and smiles slightly. "Sorry I'm Liam!"   
I decide I like him. He looks like an adorable puppy.   
"So uh Thomas we heard you mention someone named Jorge I don't mean to pry but who is he?" Liam asks.  
"Jorge is a friend of ours, we were separated awhile ago and he just found us the other day." "That's great that you guys found each other again!" Liam says with a fry in his mouth.   
Thomas and I share a look and I know we are both thinking the same thing. He is super shucking adorable.  
"Why were you guys separated?" Scott asks. Scott on the other hand is just annoying.   
"He had family somewhere else and he wanted to see them." I say since it doesn't seem like Thomas is even listening. Scott opens his mouth to say something else when his face scrunches up in pain.   
He shoots a look at Lydia and It's easy to determine that she kicked him.   
I look at Tommy and see he has a distant look on his face. Oh bloody hell please no. No no no no.  
I quickly stand up. (I was on the outside of the booth while Tommy was on the inner side)   
Scott and the rest look at me confused while I pull Thomas up. When this happens we can't knock him out of it we all have to wait for him to refocus.   
"We have to go now shanks thanks for the food!" Scott stands up as well. "Is he ok?" He asks while looking at Thomas. "He's fine but we really need to go." Without another word I push past Scott dragging Thomas with me.   
There were two possible explanations for this.   
One Is that he's having a flashback, sometimes flashbacks can get so intense for us it's like we're actually there again, it's like we're re living it.   
That is what I am hoping is happening to Tommy right now.   
The second less appealing option is that he's talking to someone. In his head and there is only one person he can do that with and she is supposed to be dead.   
Very very very dead.   
I make it all the way back to our house and Tommy still hasn't snapped out of it.   
I open the door and pull him through. As soon as the doors closed I move Tommy over to the couch and sit him down. "Tommy...can you hear me mate?" He doesn't respond so I sigh knowing the second option is becoming more and more likely.   
Someone comes down the stairs and I look up to see Minho. His hair is a wreck and he looks shaken.  
I stand up and go to him my "mother instincts" as Tommy likes to call them kicking in.  
"Minho you alright?" He runs a hand through his hair messing it up even more. "Yea it was just a nightmare about..." He doesn't need to go on I know what he means.   
The lightning, when he was struck...he gets nightmares every now and again about it and they always freak him out.  
I give him a small smile and nod. "Wanna talk about it?" He laughs slightly. "No I'm good Mom." I roll my eyes at the mom comment.   
He looks behind me and sees Tommy just sitting on the couch.   
He approaches Thomas and waves a hand in front of his face. Thomas doesn't respond.   
He looks back at me a look of dread on his face. "No..." I nod. "I think so." "Really?" "Yep." Minho groans. "She's supposed to be dead." "I know." "We watched her go down with a burning building!"  
Minho kicks the wall in frustration.  
"Can't anything go right for us!?"   
Thomas POV  
I'm sitting in the diner listening to Newt, Scott and the others talk when I hear a voice.   
It's faint...I ignore it until I hear it again, this time louder.  
I can make out the owner of the voice now. No way. It's a voice I never thought that I would hear again. It's a voice I haven't heard in months.  
Teresa.  
I remember her helping me get to the Berg when I was shot.   
Thanks Ratman for that by the way.   
I remember her standing on the burning building and not trying to get on the Berg.   
I remember the exact moment the building collapsed beneath her and our eyes locked for the last time before she fell to what I assumed was her death. But it seems I was wrong...  
"Tom......"  
"Teresa...??"


	9. Chapter Nine

"Tom....."  
"Teresa??"  
"You can hear me?!"  
"Of course I can hear you....Teresa how are you alive?"  
"I've been trying to talk to you for months but you could never hear me!"  
"I never heard you.."  
"Listen we don't have much time"  
"What do you mean? where are you?"  
"Their still alive Tom! Janson and Ava Paige."  
"How?!"  
"I don't know but all I do know is that I'm at--"  
"T?"  
"Teresa!?"  
"Teresa can you hear me?"  
Nothing...  
I look up and see that I am in the living room of the house we bought...how did I get here?   
Last I remember Newt and I were talking to Scott, Lydia and Liam in a diner and it was dark out. Now it looks even darker out and I can see the moon through a window.   
I think about how this is possible when I remember that when Teresa and I communicate it's like we are in our own world and the real world proceeds to just fall away.  
"Thomas?" I turn around on the couch and see Minho leaning against the wall. "Yea?" He moves from the wall to sit beside me. "Is she....?" I nod. "She's alive." He sighs and leans back on the couch closing his eyes. "Great that's just shucking fantastic!"   
I know none of the others like Teresa very much because of her betrayal in the scorch and the fact she willingly worked with W.I.C.K.E.D but she was just doing what she thought was right.   
Even later on she betrayed Janson and helped me escape and then in the end she saved my life. She was the one who helped me get up onto the burg.   
She is the reason I am still here right now.   
"Look..." I begin but at that moment something or should I say someone is hugging me. Really really tight. I would hug them back but my arms are being pinned by Newt.   
It's obvious he's the one currently hugging the death out of me since I don't think anyone else would aside from Brenda but it's definitely a guy hugging me.  
"Hey Newt." He let's me go but sits beside me on the couch.   
So I am now in between Minho and Newt.   
"You gave me a bloody heart attack when I looked over and saw you zoning out!" Newt hits me on the arm. "I had to drag you out of there in case you were having a flashback and were about to freak out right in front of the others!" I look down. "Sorry Newt but I can't exactly control it." He just leans into me letting me know I am forgiven.   
"Is she really back?" he asks. "Yea I don't know how but she said she's been trying to talk to me for months now but for some reason I haven't been able to hear her."  
"She say where she is?" I turn to look at Minho and shake my head. "All she said was that Janson and Ava are still alive." They both look at me with shock written clear on their faces. "How?" "What the shuck I thought they were dead?!" "Well apparently their not dead their alive."  
Minho gets up from the couch. "I am going to go grab everyone else, they need to know what's going on." He leaves the room and we hear him climbing up the stairs.   
I turn to look at Newt whose still leaning against me. "You ok?" He shakes his head. "I don't know Tommy I mean first we find out Teresa is alive and even though you forgave her I can't forgive her for what she's done and now we find out that Ratman and Ava Paige are still alive which means that W.I.C.K.E.D Is still out there and they could come for you considering that your the final candidate and-"  
I kiss him to shut him up.   
He responds immediately by moving so that he could draw me closer. It was adorable that whenever we kissed it was like he wanted there to be no room between us.   
I pull away first, looking at him when he opens his eyes. "You think to much." He hits my chest in an affectionate way before snuggling into my chest. "I'm not going anywhere Newt ok? I promise you I am going to stay right here with you forever." He nods.  
I hear Minho and everyone else coming downstairs and I see them all walk into the living room.   
"What the hell why are we awake right now?" Gally complains.   
"You shanks are going to want to sit down for this." Minho says while flopping down in the same spot he was sitting in before he left to grab everyone. Jorge and Brenda sit down on the opposite couch while Gally just collapses into an arm chair.  
"What's going on Thomas?" Brenda asks. I sigh knowing their reactions are not going to be good. "Teresa's alive." The three of them get a shocked look on their face. "Teresa really?" I nod and Gally groans. "Seriously?!" Brenda looks pissed and I know why. Her and Teresa never exactly got along very well.  
"How do you know?" I look at Jorge. "She spoke to me in my head she didn't say much only that Ava Paige and Ratman were still alive."  
Newt pressed himself closer to me, it was a subtle move but I still felt it.  
"So how can they still be alive Greenie? Thought you killed them?" "I didn't kill them...ok I may have had a role in Janson's death but I didn't kill him directly, I have no idea how they are still alive but if they really are still alive then that means W.I.C.K.E.D probably is up and running again."   
Brenda and Jorge looked at each other. "That's just great!" Brenda says and everyone can clearly hear the sarcasm in her voice.  
"Did she say anything else or did she just pop up to deliver that piece of news?" I glance at Minho. "She was going to say where she was but before she could she was cut off." Gally looks at me confused. "Cut off?" "Yea she was talking and then just gone, nothing it was like someone blocked our connection or something."   
"I didn't think you could block your connection." It's Newt who speaks this time. He sits up straight and looks around the room.   
"If they can block a telepathic connection what else can they do?" I shrug. "I think we need to find everyone else and soon if Wicked is still out there then they could all be in danger. " Everyone nods their heads at this.  
"Ok so we need to find Frypan, Aris, Sonya, Harriet and Vince for starters." I agree with Jorge. "Frypan is actually going to be easier to find since we know he's in Europe somewhere."   
Newt gets this look on his face where he's thinking really hard about something. "Newt what's going on up there?" I ask while tapping his forehead. Everyone directs their attention to Newt waiting for the second in command to speak.  
"What if we ask the FBI guy who brought us here where they are?" Minho looks disgusted at the idea. "You mean the Slinthead who separated us?!"  
I said that the rest of the Gladers and the right arm had chosen to go back and see their families but that was another lie we were told. If they found one of their families they sent them back straight away and made sure no one knew where they were going.   
This was to help us to forget the horrible things that happened and a way for us to start fresh.   
Of course that made me want to punch the slinthead right there but I was to busy trying to calm Newt down.   
You separate him from his children and he goes mad and attempts to kill and torture you.   
I snap out of my thoughts and listen in on what their talking about. "I'm with Minho on this Newt that slinthead is the reason they aren't here in the first place and now you want to ask him for help?"  
I don't say anything although I silently agree with Gally and Minho.  
"What if we don't ask him nicely?" I look at Brenda and I know what she's thinking. "No torture Brenda." She rolls her eyes. "I was just suggesting an easy way to get some answers."  
Jorge has been quiet for the most part which is not like him at all. "Jorge what are you thinking?" He looks up at me. "Newt's got a point this FBI agent would have files on where our friends are but I don't think we should ask him." Everyone looks at Jorge as he continues. "What if we hack into his computer, the files are sure to be on there somewhere."   
Minho yawns reminding us all that it's like 1am.  
"I think that Jorge's plan is the best one we got so far so how about we discuss details tomorrow and we get some sleep right now?"   
Gally is practically running up the stairs before I'm even finished talking.   
Everyone nods to tired to talk now that they all realize the time and now they feel exhausted.   
We all stand up heading to the stairs and then into our own rooms. I collapse onto the bed lying on my back and Newt lies down beside me.  
"You know Tommy we might actually see our friends soon." I turn to look at him and he has a big grin on his face. "You mean you'll get to see your children again?" He shoots me a playful glare. "Seriously with the mom stuff again Tommy?"   
I turn onto my side so I can look him in the eyes and he does the same. "Yes with the mom stuff because your the mom of this family." I think for a moment before adding. "Your Mama Newt." At that he cocks an eyebrow. "I'm who?" "Your Mama Newt." He laughs and I laugh as well.   
"You are not calling me that." "Why not?" "Because if you do I'll tell Minho that it was you who threw out his hair gel." I look at him and see that he is dead serious. "Ok ok fine I won't call you Mama Newt." He gives me a satisfied smile before closing his eyes.  
I lay there just watching him sleep or I thought he was sleeping until he opens one of his eyes. "Stop staring creep."   
He moves closer to me and since I'm now lying on my back he puts his head on my chest. "Sleep Tommy." I sigh wrapping an arm around Newt before closing my eyes.   
Newt's POV  
I feel him staring at me while I'm trying to sleep.   
I open one of my eyes and see his beautiful eyes staring back at me. "Stop staring creep." I mumble.  
I move closer to him and put my head on his chest, from this angle I can hear his heart beating and I can feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath he takes.   
I like doing this because it reminds me that he's alive and that we made it.   
We are alive.  
"Sleep Tommy." I whisper.   
I feel him wrap an arm around me and I move even closer to him.   
After a few minutes I feel his breathing deepen and I know that he's asleep.   
I smile before allowing sleep to take over and within a couple minutes I'm asleep as well.


End file.
